Lunar Attraction
by storywritinglover3663
Summary: Luna comes back to school normal, smart, witty, and sexy, and just so happens to catch the eye of Draco Malfoy. Summary sucks, story is better, please R&R if possible. THANK YOU!
1. Chapter 1

**Hellooo, I'm making my first DracoxLuna story, just cause the thought of a bad ass Luna with Sex god slytherin Draco was a really cool idea! Ok, please R&R, if possible, cause I really would appreciate it. ENJOY!**

Luna flipped through her Witch Weekly cosmetics magazine feverishly, her eyes scanning the pages for advice on how to get the fruit stain she had spilled on her favorite blue blazer out. There was no way she would be seen walking around the train with that ugly splotch. She finally zeroed in on an advice column that was titled "Stain on My Parade".

"_Stains can be a witch's worst nightmare, especially when she doesn't know how to get it out..." _Luna skipped the next few paragraphs until she had found what she had been looking for. She whipped out her wand and pointed it directly at the stain.

"Tergeo." She muttered. Instantly, the stain vanished, and Luna was able to breathe easier. She put her wand back into her pocket, and continued to flip through the magazine. There was knocking on her compartment door, and then the sound of it sliding open.

"Anything from the trolly dear?" A women's voice asked.

"No thank you, ma'am." Luna replied politely. The women, who's face was aged and wrinkly, smiled a small smile, before walking away. The money Luna had taken with her would be spent on her trips to Hogsmeade, and Hogsmeade alone. Luna sighed, and placed her magazine down. It was probably about time she changed into her Hogwarts uniform. She grabbed the clothes from her carrion bag, and left her compartment, making her way to the bathroom. Plenty of students were hanging around the train, catching up with friends, or discussing the war. The memories of being captured and tortured still sent shivers down her spine.

Luna finally reached the bathroom, and entered the small room, making sure she locked the door behind her. She pulled off her blazer, then the white tank-top she was wearing underneath it. Next to come off was her ruffled skirt and healed boots. Luna took a moment to observe her tanned body, that had taken on curves, as well as long smooth legs, bigger boobs, and a fuller butt, which were covered by silky green undergarments. As If that weren't good enough, her blonde hair was now straight (thanks to Witch Weekly), and had brown and red highlights. She could be a super model, as they say in the muggle world, if she wanted to. Luna smirked, and began changing into her uniform. It could be considered a miracle that they had finally allowed the skirts to be mid-thigh length, instead of almost covering ones ankles.

When she had finished changing, Luna made sure she had all her belongings, before leaving the bathroom and heading back to her compartment. When she arrived, there was a new person sitting in the compartment. Luna slid open the door and walked up to the person, so that she was standing in front of him.

"Why are you sitting here, Malfoy? I didn't think you would want to be around the _likes of me_." Luna hissed, crossing her arms over her chest. The blonde looked up, a smirk on his face as if he had some witty remark to make, but the smirk vanished and his jaw dropped when he saw her. Draco closed his mouth almost as soon as if it had opened, and recollected himself.

"I didn't know the _likes of you_ were sitting here. If I did, I wouldn't be sitting here, now would I?" He said, his trade-mark smirk crawling onto his face.

"Well you know now, so you can leave." Luna snapped. Draco lied down, stretching out on the seat, and placed his hands behind his head.

"No, I think I'm good." He replied. Luna rolled her eyes and sat down across from him. She was in a pissy mood now, and it was because of him. Luna grabbed a book, opened it, and began reading.

**Draco's P.O.V**

Draco could tell he had angered her, and it amused him. But this was definitely weird. For as long as he could remember, she was the girl who had turnips for earrings, and wouldn't stop muttering to herself about gnargles. But sitting in the same compartment with her now, she seemed like a relatively normal, moody girl. Not to mention sexy as well. As if sensing that he was staring at her, Luna looked up and shot him a nasty glare.

"I would prefer you didn't look at me." She growled. Draco smirked, and ran his eyes up and down her body, lingering at her breasts, and then going back to her legs where he wished her panties were showing. Luna crossed her legs, smirking right back at him. The two teenagers glared at each other for a while, before going back to their own business.

Draco continued to scan Luna for a good long while, his eyes zoning in mainly on her breasts. A button on her blouse was left undone, and he could just see the material of her bra. It was emerald green, and looked silky.

"You know, you should probably change as well. We're going to arrive soon." Luna commented. Draco smirked, and he stood up.

"Alright, might as well." He replied, slowly beginning to take off his shirt. This obviously caught Luna by surprise, seeing as her eyes grew two sizes.

"I didn't mean in here!" She shrieked.

"You really think I'm gonna wait in that line?" Draco asked, pointing to the long line coming from the boys bathroom. Luna tightened her lips, and turned to face the window.

"Fine, get dressed in here, but hurry." She hissed. Draco smirked and stepped up so that he was pressed against her back. He could literally feel her breath hitch as he reached up and grabbed his bag from the shelf above the window. He retreated from her, and quickly changed into his clothes.

"Your an ass." Luna muttered, grabbing her book off the seat and shoving it back into her bag.

"Oh, so little Lovegood _can _curse." Draco mocked. Luna turned around and glared at him, before shoving past the blonde and out of the compartment.

"Where you going?" He called.

"If you haven't noticed the train has stopped moving." Luna replied, nodding to the window. Draco looked, and saw that they had indeed stopped moving. He grabbed his bags, and hurried to catch up with Luna.

"So, are you just mad because you couldn't get some of_ this_?" Draco asked, his smirk coming onto his face once again. Luna stopped walking and turned around to face him.

"We shared a compartment for an hour, and you think I want some of _that_? In your dreams, Jelly-rolls." Luna remarked in a snarky tone, before turning around and continuing to exit the train. Draco sat there stunned for a moment, before shaking off the shock and following the rest of the students off the train as well.

He would never have guessed Luna Lovegood had a bitchy part of her.

**Luna's P.O.V**

"Luna! Wait up!" A familiar voice called. Luna turned and smiled at her favorite person in the whole world, Neville Longbottom, as he ran up to her.

"Hey, long time no see." Luna giggled, hugging her best friend. He hugged her back, and ruffled her hair.

"Just been with Grams. She's weirder then ever now." He laughed back. Neville could be considered a brother to Luna. He was always there for her, and would put his life on the line for her.

"How so?" Luna asked, keeping one eye out for a free carriage.

"Well, she got rid of all her clothes, and refilled her wardrobe with clothes that are _only _orange, she's wearing more feathers then usual, and she is definitely way to protective of me." Neville said with an annoyed tone. Luna giggled again and shook her head.

"I feel bad for you." She told him. They looked at each other and started laughing, the thought of his Grandma to amusing not to laugh at. Luna finally noticed a carriage that appeared to be vacant, and made a motion with her hand telling Neville to follow her.

The carriage looked slightly older then the other ones, but just as stable. The two teenagers stepped into the carriage, and sat down across from each other.

"Are you excited about this year?" Neville asked, his eyes truly curious.

"I don't know. I mean, not being called Loony Lovegood might be a bit of a boost." Luna replied, grinning slightly.

"Ah, yes. Your infamous nickname everyone just _had _to use." Neville laughed back. The carriage began moving steadily, and a light rain had begun to fall.

"Is it me, or is it always raining here?" Luna asked. Neville shrugged and smiled. The rest of the ride was spent in silence. It wasn't awkward, just a comfortable silence.

**Draco's P.O.V**

****"Draco, you didn't write to me the entire summer. What happened?" Pansy complained, her eyes angry and upset at the same time.

"Sorry Pans, busy helping my parents remodel the house. We have a new garden now." Draco replied, giving his best friend an apologetic smile.

"Oh, I can't wait to see it! Did you redo you're room?" She asked.

"Yeah. Got rid of the green and silver, replaced it with blue and brown." Draco informed her, grinning at the picture of his new room.

"Sounds awesome bro. Gotta invite us over sometime." Blaise spoke up.

"Alright, I suppose I can work something out over vacation." Draco said with a shrug. His two friends exchanged excited looks, and began discussing different foods and supplies they would have to bring. Draco just grinned and rolled his eyes at their ridiculousness. His thoughts began to wander off to Luna, and how gorgeous her eyes were. He couldn't remember the last time he'd seen blue eyes so gorgeous. He shook the thoughts from his head, and focused his attention back on his friends conversation.

"Do you think Allison and Bruno are going to get back together?" Pansy asked, referring to the Hufflepuff couple that kept breaking up then making up.

"Depends, Bruno's been a real jerk lately. Oh my god, I sound so gay..." Blaise replied, slapping himself upside the forehead. Draco and Pansy burst out laughing, each other earning a quick slap to the arm.

"Not cool guys." Blaise grumbled, even though he was grinning himself. The three laughed together, before quieting down, and beginning to talk about random things once again. Draco looked out the window, watching as Hogwarts grew closer and closer. It was finally time for their last year of Hogwarts.

**Sooooo...To short, to long, to bad, to GOOD, please please pleeeaaseee review! I am hungry for your opinions/advice/etc! Love ya'll!**

**Fun quiz: Which professor is YOUR favorite?**

**A.) Professor Lupin**

**B.) Professor Snape**

**C.) Professor Slughorn**

**D.) Other (LET ME KNOW! :D)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I'm finally writing again! Keep forgetting to come back on and update. Hope you like the second chapter! It has a surprise twist!**

"Hey, how many first years do you suppose are coming?" A ravenclaw girl asked. Luna recognized her a Patricia Hallow, as a 3rd year, with raven hair and a crooked nose.

"Now that..._Voldemorts,_ taken care of I'd say a whole bunch of kids are going to be sent here." Another girl replied. Luna tuned out at that part. No part of her wanted to remember that war. All the dead bodies, half of which were people she knew, and the torture she went through after being captured. She shook the thoughts that were beginning to creep into her mind and focused on the doors. They would be letting the first years in any minute. Right on time. Professor Mcgonagall walked through the doors, her robes billowing behind her, along with at least 30 first years. She could already spot the kids who would be joining slytherin. Gelled hair, designer robes, cocky smirks. It was all to familiar. Without invitation, a certain blonde slytherin boy popped into her head. Mentally screaming at herself, she desperately tried to push the picture out of her head. How could she be thinking of him?

"Ramona, Beazlington." The first name called interrupted Luna's frantic thoughts. A small girl with pale skin, and large green eyes scrambled up the steps towards the sorting hat, sitting down carefully. Her hands, obviously shaking, gently placed the hat on her copper head. It was only a matter of seconds before the hat called loudly, "HUFFLEPUFF!". Loud applause erupted from the Hufflepuff table as the girl hurried over to join her new house.

"Bambi, Howle." Mcgonagall wasted no time in calling the next person up. Luna raised an eyebrow at the strange name, but soon understood the purpose of it. Another girl, tan with brown hair, green eyes, and a sprinkle of freckles across her nose, carefully walked up to the chair and sat down without a noise. It took an entire minute for the hat to finally yell out. "RAVENCLAW!". There was hesitance at first, but then the Ravenclaw house rose into a roar of applause and cheers. The latest member of Luna's house took a seat directly across from her, sending a shy smile her way. Luna smiled back and gave her a reassuring wink. The ceremony went on with a total of 10 kids going to Ravenclaw, 5 kids going to Hufflepuff, 7 kids going to Gryffindor, and 8 kids to Slytherin. Luna scanned the new 1st years carefully. Two of them, Hannah and Howard Johnson, were twin brother and sister. Blonde hair, brown eyes, pale skin, and a mischievous personality. It was like the second version of Fred and George. Luna's heart panged at the thought of yet another dead friend. She shook the thoughts back out of her head and continued to study the new faces. One particularly peculiar girl was Aubrey Hector. Short brown hair, tan skin, and violet eyes. At first Luna thought they were just her contacts, but then she realized they were the natural color of her eyes. She was quiet and would often space out. Just like Luna was before.

The next kid, Jonny Landez, had red curly hair and bright green eyes. He was a big ball of energy, and couldn't stop saying how excited he was to start learning. Hermione would have liked him. Then there was Jaden Foster. Good looking for a twelve year old, with black hair and blue eyes, and was constantly sneaking glances at Bambi whenever she wasn't looking. Rosey Orin, who had curly red hair, and a cute grin, became friends with Johnny right away. Then there was Amber Mendlar. Blonde hair, green eyes, and a serious attitude problem. Luna could tell she would be trouble. The last two 1st years seemed to have been friends before coming to Hogwarts, and had to be the sweetest boys Luna had ever met. Hugo Brown and Shane Lone. Both brunettes with green eyes, and playful personalities. They _could _have been twins. The only difference between the two was the fact that Hugo had a small gap between his two front teeth. A good bunch of kids.

After a speech Luna didn't exactly pay attention to, huge portions of food appeared on the tables, and Luna hungrily dug in. The blonde grabbed a piece of juicy steak, some mashed potatoes, and steamed vegetables, before devouring it all. She resisted the temptation of the pork pie, saving whatever room she had left for dessert.

When everyone had their share of food, the main course magically dissapeared, and was replaced with all kinds of desserts. The key lime pie was first to go onto Luna's plate, It's tangy, creamy flavor causing a party on her taste-buds. She finished the pie in record time, before placing down her silverware, and standing up to leave. She wanted to get a good nights rest so she had plenty of energy to finish the last essay she had for professor Trelawney tomorrow morning. Waving goodbye and wishing a good luck to the first years, Luna slipped out of the great hall and began walking through the dark, long halls of Hogwarts towards the Ravenclaw dormrooms. She only became aware of the footsteps behind her when she turned a corner and caught the reflection of a person behind her in one of the pictures. Blonde hair, expensive robes, and the smirk that told her he knew she was looking at the reflection. Draco Malfoy. Luna wheeled around, almost colliding headfirst into the 6'3 Slytherin.

"Why are you following me?" Luna immediately questioned. The smirk on Malfoy's face didn't budge.

"Well Professor Mcgonagall sent me to tell you that she requires you in her office." His voice had a victorious tone to it that Luna didn't like.

"Well...thank you for letting me know." Luna had to choke out the thanks, before brushing past the pale boy in front of her and now heading towards the Head mistresses office. Was she in trouble? No, she hadn't done anything in the few hours she had been there. Did she want to assign her a special project? That could be it. When she reached the office, she murmured the password, and climbed up the steps that lead to Dumbledore's old room. Professor Mcgonagall had refused to change anything, continuously saying It would be like removing a part of Dumbledore. There was only one thing that was new, and It was the portrait of Dumbledore himself, replacing the old one and looking proud and healthy as always. He smiled and waved at Luna as she entered. Mcgonagall was sitting at her desk, and smiled kindly as Luna walked towards her desk.

"You needed me, Headmistress?" Luna asked, taking the seat the professor offered.

"Yes, yes. I apologize for informing you about this on such short notice, but It has only come to my attention right before the 1st years ceremony. Hermione Granger has backed down from her role of Head Girl, for personal reasons that are only of my concern. The only other girl that seemed appropriate for the role, was you. I hope you aren't unhappy with this sudden turn of events."

Luna was taken aback by the sudden declaration, seeing as Hermione made sure she was the best there was for Head girl since their first year, but she was excited none the less.

"No, that's wonderful. Considering my unpredictable personality for the past few years, I don't really have to many friends I might miss...But being head girl would be awesome!" Luna replied excitedly.

"Excellent! You're bags have already been transferred to the Head common room, and the password to you're new room is Bungeloo." Professor Mcgonagall said, clasping her hands together.

"Just so I have an idea of what to expect, who is the Head boy?" Luna asked. Professor Mconagall froze and gave a nervous chuckle.

"Well, uhm...The Head Boy is actually Draco Malfoy."

**Oooh, cliffy! Oh, I'm so evil! Okk, please R&R, your reviews are greatly appreciated! Tell me what you think about the whole Head girl thingy twist majigger!**

**Fun Quiz: Who Is your favorite deatheater?**

**A.) Snape**

**B.) Draco**

**C.) Lucius**

**D.) Other (Let me know!)**


End file.
